What's the Story, Lobster Girl?
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and sixty-one: It is from the mouth of the Gaga-tastic blonde that Sue hears the news...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 21st cycle. Now cycle 22!_

* * *

**"What's the Story, Lobster Girl?"  
Sue & Brittany  
Sylvesters Series #18 (direct sequel to "The Morning Sanity Departed") **

She'd just hung up with the 'lovely' man from the Regionals judging committee – as 'lovely' as she buttered him up to feel – when she heard the door in the distance… Brittany was home. She'd see her later; she needed to finish some things. But then as she was writing something she heard the floor creaking, drawing her attention, and she saw… a shadow, some kind of distorted monster out of a cheap horror movie… She frowned and got up to go see what it was about, opening the office door to see a costumed girl who… oh, for the love of…

"Brittany?" she called, and the girl turned. Sue's neck straightened in surprise as she saw what it was that had cast the distorted shadow. "Huh…" she responded flatly. "Do I even want to know what this is about? Actually, I don't, but… What's this?" she gestured toward the outfit.

"We did Lady Gaga in Glee Club today," was her answer. Sue approached, observing her whole attire from up close. "Me and Santana did our outfits together. Hers is really good, too," she nodded. Sue picked up a bit of her hair, dark at the bottom… "It comes off, Santana…"

"Santana did it, I know," Sue predicted, nodding along. Then she thought… "Did you take the bus like that?" Brittany silently confirmed, and Sue sighed. "In the future, change back before you leave McKinley, alright?"

"Okay," Brittany agreed, then with a smile, "Hey, guess what?" Sue looked at her, and she briefly regretted it… her mother didn't like guessing games. "We found out something today."

"Something about Glee Club?" Sue asked, now slightly interested, though probably not in the way Brittany would hope.

"No…" she shook her head. "Well, yes, but…"

"Brittany," she brought her back to attention before this went on. The blonde took off her mask.

"Miss Corcoran, the coach from Vocal Adrenaline…" she started, straightening up her hair. "She's Rachel's mother." Sue's eyes actually widened, which was saying a lot… She knew there was something about that woman… "Rachel was kind of upset… I think that's just because her costume looked really bad… But then we did 'Bad Romance,' so it was okay."

"Yes, yes, Lady Gaga," Sue nodded along, feigning attention, then, "Shelby Corcoran?" she brought her back to the topic, and again Brittany confirmed it. Sue had to smirk to herself, thinking of Schuester… She knew what he'd been up to with the woman, in his swinging bachelor pad, and the thought of the hell his tiny fury of a pupil would rain on him if she ever found out… well that was one card to keep in pocket for a rainy day… "How did you find out about this?"

"Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes went to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, then… I don't know, I wasn't there, but Mercedes told us."

"Charming…" Sue spoke to herself, but then looked to her daughter, still standing there all Gaga-like. "Would you please go change into some normal clothes?"

"Right," she moved off toward her room. Sue watched her trail off for a bit before going back into her office… This was one for her diary.

Eventually she had to leave that behind and move to the kitchen. When dinner was ready, she called Brittany down… it usually took about three attempts before she heard a 'coming!' from afar. Hearing her coming, she turned, and… "I thought you said that came off," she pointed to the blackened ends of her hair, which now rested piled with the rest on top of her head.

"The assignment's not done," she simply answered.

"In this house, it is. In my Cheerios, it is. Go," she pointed off in the general direction of the bathroom. Brittany got up and went as told, head bowed. Sue put the plates on the table, sat in her place and started to eat as she waited. She had finished her meal when Brittany returned, but she remained in her seat nonetheless. The blonde came back to sit to her dinner, which had grown cold, with her hair still wet on her shoulders, but back to its normal color with perhaps some darker tones here and there where she hadn't gotten it all. Sue saw the look on her face and, after one more moment of letting her remember why it had to get cold, she got up to go reheat it. As they waited, she stood there, watching her watch her. "What?" she asked.

Brittany just looked at her. When she'd been washing out the color from her hair, she just started wondering… This whole thing with Rachel and her mother, it made her think about her and her father… She'd met him, her stepmother and half-sisters, and they were all getting to know each other… She liked being with them so much, but still at the moment she was keeping the whole thing secret from her mother. But despite everything, having to keep this secret from her did upset her some. She'd grown up being told not to lie, which sometimes came off as her being brutally-if-innocently honest, but this was different and the longer it lasted the more it bothered her. Except she was so scared that if she told her then she might not let her see him or her sisters again, and she really didn't want that… so she kept her secret, but… it still hurt.

"Nothing," she finally spoke, just as the microwave bell rang. Sue looked at her, saw the very clear signs that it was not in fact 'nothing' on her daughter's face. But the silence still remained in the air. "Can I have my dinner now, please?" was how Brittany broke it. Sue quietly nodded, getting the plate out and bringing it to Brittany's place. She started to eat and said not one word more. Now Sue had to wonder what it was that could manage to hang unspoken from her daughter's usually so willing-to-spill lips… Maybe something about her precious Glee Club again… Yes, probably that… So she let her be.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
